


7 Minutes with you

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John are forced to play stupid sleepover games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes with you

**Author's Note:**

> Dave has a back brace in this story. Why? i don't know.

“oh my god John, that’s no ware even close to my lips.” Dave said smugly. 

John, Dave, Rose, and Jade were having there first group sleep over at Dave’s house and were now, after hours of junk food, and bad movies, (curtsey of Mr. egderp) they were playing seven minutes in heaven. (visibly the girls idea.) They had also thrown in the added fun of spinning a bottle to pick who went with who. John had spun Dave and now the two of them were standing in Dave’s bedroom closet. 

“come on egderp, we don’t really have that much time alone,” Dave said crossing his arms. John, like a dumpass had let Dave take off his glasses and now had the eyesight of a mole. 

“well, if you would help me this would run a lot smoother!” John whispered, very close to his braking point with Dave, and this stupid game. 

“what was that?” Dave said pulling johns face closer to his own. “do you need help finding my lips Johnny?” Dave whispered in Johns ear just a hint of a smile to his voice.

“No. I don’t!” john whisper/yelled at Dave batting his hands away and hoping that Dave couldn’t see how badly he was blushing. Dave smirked a little and leaned back a bit, pulling away from John. 

“then come and find me, Johnny.” Dave said mockingly. 

John tried to lean closer to the jeering strider, but tripped over something on the floor and tumbled into him instead. Both boys fell to the ground, John landing on top of Dave. 

“Ow, fuck Egbert! Watch it, you dork.” Dave said holding on to his back brace. 

“Sorry, Dave.” John said burying his face in the striders chest. 

“shit man, its okay, it’s just I don’t need any more help fucking up my back, I did that myself by leaning to hard I guess.” Dave said pulling John up and studying his face.

“hey, John”

“yeah Dave?”

“here.” and with that the strider leaned down and kissed him. 

John blushed hard as he felt Dave’s soft, warm lips on his own.

Just as John started to relax into the kiss, the door was flung open. 

Jade and Rose stood, giggling at there brothers as John pulled away from Dave in horror.


End file.
